Overlord: The Emerald Ruler
by Twilight Master Emerald
Summary: (Not the Anime, the Game Overlord 1 with the Minions) (Co-op with Atomsk) Same Overlord 1 Plot so to speak but with OC influences and will have a Overlord 2 and Overlord 3 story in the future, will work on Summery later.


**A scene opens up and you see Atomsk and TME playing what appears to be PC game of sorts on two seperate but nearby computers.**

**The PC game in question was Destiny 2 with TME leading Atomsk around to show him the ropes of the game.**

"**Alright, first off Atomsk, the main point of the game is pretty much getting the strongest loot, point at things, and shoot till their dead, follow me and do what I do and you'll get mondo strong in no time, I'm not the strongest my character can get yet but I can still show you a few things." TME said while he starts having his character walk around the Hub world to give him the tour of sorts.**

"**Alright but before we start… we have company." Atomsk said.**

"**Really?... ah a cutscene, well we can watch this while we deal with the readers, want to say hi first?" TME said since this cutscene would be awhile.**

"**Nah, you can go ahead Mr. Birthday boy." Atomsk said with a smirk.**

"**Hehe, not quite my B-Day yet but close enough… alright well then…" TME said before he looks at the readers.**

"**Greetings and salutations dear readers, as the name implies and hopefully the summary as well this story deals with a video game, not an anime… yet… you see this is the Villainy antics of the Overlord from Overlord 1 and rising hell, sorry if the Destiny 2 game confused you, but this story stars the Overlord who will be an OC of mine since all we have for a name is just well… Overlord or something along those lines… and Atomsk is using an OC of his as well for a mouthpiece and backup as well, and knowing how our stories go… expect plenty of lemons in this evil lemonade, Emerald and if you guessed it, Cedric, are more evil here for obvious reasons but as fans of the Overlord series will know… at the beginning of the game the Overlord was the lesser evil for 7 reasons… anyway I'll let you all get into the story while Atomsk and I deal with the enemies in Destiny 2 so good luck and have fun reading." TME said with a grin while he went back to his game while the scene shifts to a much different location.**

* * *

**?/?/?**

Inside of an old cave, many small beings were walking alongside a human sized being… however this being looked partly wolf like, had blue fur, and had a couple swords on his back while he had a frown on his face when he felt like he was in some wild goose chase right now with how winding these caves were while he followed an old… Goblin like thing with some kind of lantern strapped to his back.

"Are you sure he's here Gnarl? Only reason why I followed you was because you said you may need the extra muscle to help free my friend but all we have been doing was walking in a cave while these… minions followed along… and what is that one with the bucket carrying?" The blue furred wolf man said while the old Goblin who huffed a bit.

"Patience Cedric, after you and your friend were betrayed by your former allies and your friend was left to die, we had to put him deep inside of this cave to heal with special magical runes to help with the process and thankfully he is fully restored, we just need to wake him from his tomb… honestly thought he wouldn't make it with how banged up he was, might as well call him a zombie or something with how hard it is to kill him." Gnarl said while he keeps leading Cedric deeper into the caves while many minions looked excited for some reason as they followed Gnarl and Cedric with blabbering or chatter among themselves.

"I can't believe we're gonna see him." One minion said with an excited look.

"Yeah yeah!, so much evil to be done in the name of the master!" Another Minion said which made Gnarl sigh.

"Ah, the excited words of newly born minions ready to serve an Overlord, if only I was a few hundred years younger but alas…. Oh well lets get it up a step, were here." Gnarl said when he hobbled faster when he saw an intricate tomb in the distance.

"Finally." Cedric said while feeling relieved that he was gonna see his friend finally after so long.

Though that was easier said than done when even Cedric had trouble removing the lid to the tomb and when they opened it, they saw a man with brown hair, decent arms and legs, a bit of a gut but considering how long he was asleep, made sense for his body to go somewhat soft, most of his former outfit was in rags and tatters while some minions carried some armor and clothing as Gnarl knocked a few of the Minions who got too close to the man.

"Alright alright, enough crowding around, rub some acid in his eyes, that will freshen him up." Gnarl said as the minion with the bucket did so with a rag before Cedric could stop him… but oddly enough the man didn't fidget much, just slowly opened his eyes while his skin looked fine to show deep green colored eyes and he saw up and wiped his face clean while Gnarl and the minions looked excited but the man… looked passive before he looked downright pissed.

"Alright… who the hell are all of you and why the hell am I in some kind of… tomb?" The man said with a confused look as he looks around for a moment before his gaze went to Cedric… but instead of being happy the man looked angered beyond belief.

"You!" The man said before he jumped out of the tomb with a fist sailing towards Cedric's head which was oddly slow which surprised all… guess the man's nap really took its toll on him and didn't know that Cedric was searching for him all this time unlike their former allies that left him to die.

Cedric dodges the hit before grabbing Emerald's fist.

"Hey!, what type of hello is that you give to a friend?"

"Friend?... Friend!?... My friends and allies left me to die!, where the hell where all of you when I was who knows where at the bottom of that chasm pretty much a broken and bleeding mess!?, I'm not sure how I'm healthy… somewhat… but where the fuck where you and were is everyone else!?" Emerald growled out while his body surprisingly got more power in it which slowly pushed Cedric back which showed that Emerald who was normally the kind type turned into an angered fueled Juggernaut… though Gnarl did come to Cedric's aid.

"Milord, please, not that I'm giving you orders but reign in your temper so you can unleash it on those who deserve it, Cedric here was the only one who tried to look for you for months, nearly a year even and came up with nothing… probably thanks to me and my minions bringing you here to heals so you well… won't be a dead stain on the ground… point is pushing yourself as you are now is bad for your health right now and you need more time to recover." Gnarl said which confused Emerald greatly when he looked at the creature… or creatures around him while his strength in his attack lessened to nearly nothing while he had a greatly confused look on his face while muttering a year or that long and what not in disbelief.

"It's true Lord Emerald. After our _allies _betrayed us, I didn't know where you were and by then, I was captured and later tortured by that bastard, Melvin Underbelly as he forced me to use my powers to heat up his stove and what not for his meals. It been weeks before I found a chance to escape but got injured along the way. I went into hiding so I could heal before I started my search for you before meeting Gnarl here." Cedric said.

"It's true, found him in one of the bars trying to sweet talk a few ladies for information about your whereabouts but they wouldn't know left from right if someone knocked their head in that direction." Gnarl said while Emerald gave Cedric a raised eyebrow like look.

Cedric chuckles nervously.

"Hey come on. Considering how hard I tried to find you my lord. Besides, I would've rewarded the women greatly if they have information. I mean if you saw how beautiful they are, you would agree with me on that."

Emerald just continues to raise an eyebrow before he looks down with a sigh.

"Fine… you're forgiven and none of that lord crap, all I did was help you that one time and you've kept calling me that ever since… granted I saved your life at the time but still... but I'm more interested in recovering fully so I can make those fuckers pay for abandoning me like that… I really could have died if it wasn't for… Gnarl was it?" Emerald said when looks at Gnarl who bowed lowly.

"Indeed and thank you for the kind phrase Milord, as for your recovery, if we can get back to the surface and to the Tower so we can reclaim the tower heart, you can make a much faster recovery then in this old relic of a healing sarcophagus." Gnarl said when he points at the tomb Emerald slept in for nearly a year.

"He's right Emerald. The faster you heal, the sooner we get back at those backstabbers with the right planning." Cedric said.

"Indeed, and considering the state of the world right now, we might as well make you the new Overlord Milo-!" Gnarl tried to say but was gripped on the head by Emerald while one of his eyes glow with a green light.

"**Hooo… is that your game Gnarl?... I thought it was odd… but didn't Cedric and I along with those backstabbers kill the previous Overlord?... why try and get ME of all people to be a replacement?" **Emerald said while he glanced at Cedric to see if he had any idea about this with a full on guarded look again.

Cedric was a bit taken back before getting defensive.

"Hold on Emerald. I may not know why, I mean I had a feeling Gnarl put you here for a reason just… don't have the details. Let's at least hear him out first."

Emerald was hesitant but lets Gnarl go and the aged creature rubbed his head a bit.

"T-Thank you Milord for the chance to explain, but please, lets do it as we walk and talk, I'm sure you'll want to find the tower heart to get back to full strength, and here, the Minions whipped you up some armor and clothing to replace those rags that you have." Gnarl said while a few minions walked/waddled to Emerald while they carried the pieces of clothing and armor.

Emerald blinks at that before he looks at the armor and takes the clothing.

"I get the clothing but won't the armor keep me weighed down in my current state?" Emerald asked while Gnarl chuckles a bit.

"Enchanted to draw on your magical energies that it does Milord, just wearing it will give you a physical boost and once it has a set amount in it, it won't drain anymore, think of it as one of those wind up toy things I've seen a few minions play with, just change the string with magic and it moves on its own… though in your case the magic moves with you so you'll be using magic to support your body for now." Gnarl explained which made Emerald hum.

"I see… well considering I'm in rags…" Emerald said while he starts to strip and put his new clothing on, for the most part it was just a simple black tanktop and long pants with brown boots to complete it, though as the Minions helped put the armor on, Gnarl explained some things.

"First off, I decided on changing the armored boots to shin guards, we can change that out later for full plated armored boots and even made this set of armor light to help ease you into it, think of this as training gear to get you back up to stuff… now then, as for why I picked you of all people to take over as the third Overlord… lets just say thanks to my years of picking them and training them that I have a keen eye for these things, granted you did kill the previous Overlord with the help of the others, but as there is good, there is always evil but there is a difference between the Evil that your former compatriots have and the evil you have… I can explain more later but let me ask you one question… can you go back to being a hero if you go through with what you and your friend here have planned?, if you are going evil… might as well go all out right?" Gnarl said while Emerald was equipped with his chest plate, gauntlets and one of them had a brown glowing bit on the left, shin guards which had bending bits to allow it to sit on top of the boots as well, and even a helmet which hid his face and only the glow of his green eyes could be seen as a couple minions brought over a sword, like the armor, it was made out of steel or iron as well.

Though as Emerald listened, he felt the armor drain him and made him stumble, but before he could fall, he righted himself by planting both feet on the ground as the armor glows for a moment and Emerald cracked his neck.

"Oh yeah… that's the ticket, armor feels light as a feather now." Emerald said while Gnarl nods his head.

"Indeed, when it comes to magic, anything is possible Milord… so… what do you say?, ready to join the darkside?" Gnarl said while Emerald rolled his eyes.

"Fine… but only until I settle things with those fucking traitors, I'll think of what to do after that, agreed?" Emerald said while he looks at Gnarl who chuckles gleefully.

"Very well Master, if you and your friend could please follow me, I can explain things like how to control and guide minions, and while you can swing the sword, I suggest not, Cedric here will be going with you on various outings to protect you until you are at full power again, not like you are weak but right now… still healing." Gnarl said as Emerald takes the sword into his right hand before he followed the aged Minion as the younger ones cheered for having a master again.

"Yay!, a new master!" One minion said while waving his arms a bit as he followed Emerald.

Cedric slightly chuckled before following the group.

"Good to have you back Emerald."

"Thanks but I'm not there yet." Emerald said with a dull tone to his voice as he follows Gnarl as he talks more about the minions and himself.

"Now to officially introduce myself Milord, I am Gnarl, Minion Master and devoted Servant of Darkness, The haziness will pass and your muscles will be limber again, like we said before you have been asleep for a long time." Gnarl said as he led Emerald and Cedric into a room that Cedric saw earlier with floating rocks in the center with a glowing ball in the middle of the rocks when he followed Gnarl here in the first place but wasn't told was it was yet… until now.

"This Cavern is the Spawning Pit, Sure, Where new Minions are born and live, now that you are here, you can call forth minions from this Minion gate." Gnarl said as he gestured to a pit that had a brownish tan mist of sorts emitting from it while a few minions hopped into the gate with a squish noise.

Though Emerald raised an eyebrow, he held out his gauntlet covered hand with the brown glowing icon on his gauntlet when he felt a pull of sorts and when he made a come here gesture, the minions who jumped in hopped out and went to move around Emerald like they were getting in formation behind him.

"Ah, look at those keen little evil faces, ready to loot and pillage at your command." Gnarl said while he held both hands next to his head as Emerald rolled his eyes.

Cedric also rolled his eyes at Gnarl's reaction as he and Emerald waited for the next part of the tour.

"Now then, lets us continue the tour, follow me if you want to study the finer points of combat and Minion control, your friend here can do the same since he might as well follow your commands until you are at full health so might as well call him a Minion commander when the minions are not near you and are near him… might be good practice as well for him to learn patience and leadership skills as well… bit of a loose cannon since he nearly throttle a few minions on the way here." Gnarl said as he starts to walk away while some minions follow Gnarl while Emerald raised an eyebrow when he wondered what got Cedric so pissed at that point but brushed it off to follow Gnarl to further the tutorial.

Cedric was glaring at Gnarl after hearing that.

'_Who the fuck are you calling loose canon?' _He thought.

As they walked, the minions that Emerald summoned followed him like happy puppies or something which caused Gnarl to speak up to explain the behavior.

"Your Minions will follow you wherever you go, Master, unless you give them a task like say wash your underwear or have them do something for you… though the Browns are not the most intelligent of the Minions, they are the most hardy of them, able to take a beating unlike the other types like the reds, blues, or greens, you'll see why later but for now thanks to things I will explain soon, all we can use are the brown minions." Gnarl said as he leads Emerald and Cedric to a field in the middle of a rocky ring with a tree on one side while another minion… this time in a jester outfit got up as Gnarl speaks to Emerald.

"Being Overlord is more than just throwing fireballs and causing chaos, proper evil, takes skill… and maybe, well… just a bit of mayhem." Gnarl said before he bursts out laughing though the jester Minion did a handstand while he looks at Emerald.

"I think the sleeping beauty is a little rusty." The Jester Minion said which caused Emerald to frown as he gripped his sword hilt a bit tighter as Gnarl sighs.

"Our Jester, Sure, I really should have nailed him out for the crows long ago." Gnarl said while he shakes his head before he looks at Emerald.

"Why not consider this a test to see how well you can attack in your current state in case you need to defend yourself, and teach him to respect his Overlord!" Gnarl said as the minions cheered as Emerald walked towards the Jester who just looked amused as Emerald cracks his neck.

That caused Emerald to approach the minion and gave him a swift kick with his foot though while he did knock the Jester back, the Jester just laughed it off while saying stuff like tickling which only irritated Emerald more as he got ready to use his sword.

Though when Emerald used it, he hit the Jester high into the air with the side of his blade while Gnarl laughed at the sight.

"Good, now hit him again!, don't hold back Milord!" Gnarl said while Emerald did so with a grin on his face when he enjoyed knocking this minion around after a few insults.

"Hehe, though I wished you used the sharp edge of your sword, I can respect the height that annoying jester flew, seems you have a knack for evil… when pointed at the right targets… right Cedric?" Gnarl said before he looks at Cedric who was quiet as he watched Emerald get the cobwebs out of his body so to speak.

Cedric was thoughtful for a moment.

"Hmm… in some way, yes."

Though as Cedric had that moment, his and Gnarls attention was gotten when the Jester shook its small ass at Emerald.

"Come on you metal lump… you're giving Evil a good name." The Jester taunts which caused Emerald to use a bit more magic to fuel his weakened body and gripped the Jester by the neck.

"That's it!, now you got him!" Gnarl said while shaking his fists a bit like he wanted to punch the Jester personally.

Though as Emerald tried to slug the Jester Minion, it managed to slip free from his grasp and ran up a down pillar like object.

"Come on Princess, you move like a dead badger, shame you don't smell as good." The Jester taunts and Cedric could have sworn he heard something snap in Emerald's head.

"Uh oh." Cedric said before looking at Emerald.

Though Gnarl looked greatly amused when he egged Emerald odd as more minions went to join Emerald's side.

"He's out of your reach, Sire, use your minions to shut his flapping mouth!" Gnarl said when he punched the air again as Emerald held his hand up and all the Minions's ears twitch before Emerald points his gauntlet covered hand at the Jester Minion and in no time flat before the Jester could get a fat joke out at Emerald, the Jester was dog piled on and punched mercilessly by the other Minions and Gnarl sighs while placing a hand on his chest.

"Oh it warms my black heart to see them running about the place… trying to rip each other apart." Gnarl said as the Jester managed to get free of the pile and Emerald recalled his minions with a quick wave of his hand on Gnarls command and when the Jester taunts Emerald about showing some more evil, Emerald with Gnarls instructions sent his minions after the Jester while using his hand as a guide of sorts somehow and in no time flat the minions were beating the Jester senseless again though that did cause the Jester to taunt Emerald again and that repeats the process of sending the minions after him a few more times while the Jester ran off in pain as Gnarl chuckles a bit.

"I think your ready Master, Accompany me to the Throne room, Evil deeds won't do themselves after all." Gnarl said before he starts walking down the hill he was on while Emerald took a moment to breath before followed Gnarl which left Cedric for a moment while he thought about things and about how Emerald was able to manipulate the Minions like that… was it the armor?

'_Hmmm… this all happened when Emerald wore the armor… would the same thing happen to me if I had to control those minions while Emerald tries to be more powerful?' _Cedric thought.

Though as Cedric had those thoughts and followed Emerald and Gnarl, the Minion master led Emerald to a ruined throne room while Gnarl gestured to a somewhat damaged throne which Emerald walked towards.

"Your throne room, sire!" Gnarl said when Emerald stopped in front of it.

"Seems a lot more damaged then I remember." Emerald Emerald said as Gnarl sighs.

"Alas, one cannot be a bastion of evil these days without wretched heroes lining up to prove themselves, no offense you and Cedric since you were being healed and Cedric was busy trying to find you but your former compatriots were more inclined to line their own pockets and ransack the place, but now you are here Sire, as the saying goes Evil will always find a way and we can rebuild." Gnarl said as Emerald followed Gnarl towards a large pool like area.

"Though rebuilding will take awhile, your former allies pretty much totaled the place after their looting and what not, but this is just a setback which we can bounce back from sire." Gnarl said as Emerald and Gnarl walked by Cedric who was near the pool as Gnarl looks at Emerald.

"Rebuild your tower, punish those so called heroes, and if you are still feeling particularly evil after all that, re-establish a dark domain which you can rule from!" Gnarl said with an excited tone to his voice as a few minions who walked into the room cheered a bit as they start the cleanup.

Gnarl then looks at the pool before he starts explaining its function.

"This is the Tower Portal Sire, sadly its missing it's power source, the Tower heart, however there is still a tiny bit of energy left, its just enough to transport you and Cedric to the last known location of the Heart, when you are ready Sire, step through the Gate, I shall meet you on the other side." Gnarl said while he gestured to the pool and though Emerald wondered how Gnarl would get through, all he did was shrug it off and looks at Cedric.

"Ready to go Cedric?" Emerald said while he looks at his friend and ally.

"Oh yeah. It's payback time." Cedric said.

"Well it's not really payback time yet Cedric, one evil step at a time as they say, like I said were going after the Tower heart first so we can start rebuilding." Gnarl said as he walked away from the duo since last he checked, the place was one of the weaker places to visit while Emerald shrugged.

"Still, a year or so passed while I was out so might as well see what changed while I was gone." Emerald said before he starts walking towards the pool as it start to shimmer with a glow and a pumpkin patch was seen in the water, seems like it would help with showing the theme of the land it seems and when Emerald stepped into the water, he fell in and vanished from sight in no time flat and the image in the water slowly starts to face, Cedric better chase after or he would be left behind.

Cedric was a bit cautious before he slowly stepped into the pool and waited for the same effect to happen.

A moment later, he fell through as the portal fades a moment later which left the room empty and Cedric was tossed out of the portal a moment later thanks to the portal being unstable on his end since it was losing power though the same couldn't be said for Emerald who looked down at Cedric while Emerald stands on solid dirt.

* * *

**Mellow hills/ First portal location/ Emerald, Cedric**

As Emerald watched as Cedric dusts himself off after getting to his feet, Gnarl appeared from nearby somehow.

"Ah, you made it through the gate, Sire… and Cedric as well…" Gnarl said before he looks around.

"This tranquil wilderness… so rural and Idyllic, hideous is it not?, try and not to inhale it, my lord." Gnarl said as four rubble piles appeared near Emerald, Gnarl, and Cedric.

"You can summon your minions from these gates Milord, they are ancient arcane links between your tower and this land." Gnarl said as Emerald summoned three minions from the gate and they got in position behind Emerald, ready to cause havoc.

"Currently you can only summon the browns, you must find the other lost minion tribe hives before you can summon the others, can't make something from nothing after all and we could find some of the tower objects in this… lush… verdant...abomination." Gnarl said while he seemed a bit ill to be around such a nice looking area.

Cedric sweatdrops before looking at Emerald.

"Well you heard him Emerald. Start making chaos."

That caused Emerald to sweatdrop when Cedric already seemed raring to go, but Gnarl did notice something white, fluffy, and four legged ... sheep.

"Ah, these fluffy creatures barely know they're alive, but you can still harvest life force from them, remember this among all else, more life force equals more minions, return to the Gate to call more to your side." Gnarl said as Emerald looks at Cedric with a hidden smirk behind his shadow filled helmet.

"Well you heard him Cedric, you and the minions start killing sheep… though mind bringing back a few so I can make lambchops?... haven't eaten in a year and I'm starving." Emerald said before he starts drooling while his stomach growls something fierce as the 3 minions charge at the sheep for a fluffy one sided blood bath while the minions laugh with insane glee.

Cedric shrugged before he went to assist the minions on killing the sheep but made sure to bring the bodies back to Emerald.

The minions in turn went back and forth from the field where the sheep grazed while Emerald cooked some meat and by the time Emerald was done cooking… the minions took out almost 15 or so sheep with Cedric taking out 5 on his end since he was distracted when a few minions did some cartoonish stunts with ramming into a wall or two as they rode a few sheep into them… made him laugh a bit and when they got back, they saw Emerald stuffing his face after summoning two more minions who went over to high five the other 3 while Emerald made sure to set out bits of meat for the minions which they devoured and Emerald handed Cedric a plate to see if he was hungry, he even passed Gnarl an extra bloody piece of meat as well… all in all, everyone ate in silence.

When they finished, Emerald had the minions cleanup the camp and followed him to a path that was blocked by a pillar that was in the way, and with Gnarl's instruction, the path was cleared and everyone went along the path for a bit… before they came up on a pumpkin patch with a man tied up to a post like a scarecrow and noticed Emerald, Cedric, and the minions coming up to the field.

"Okay… what happen to you sir?" Cedric asked.

"You must help me. Halflings took over my farm and tied me up in the sun to scare away birds! Now those blasted pumpkins are plotting something against poor Bob." The man said

Cedric blinked a few times.

"Evil pumpkins took over?" He said.

"Yes! They wanted revenge for all the pies I made. And the soups and the jelly and… oh ice cream." The man said.

Cedric was now confused before looking at Emerald to see if he heard right.

Emerald did indeed heard right and before the Farmer could get more out, Emerald walked up to the man and gripped him on the throat and pulled the man out of the ground where the stake was.

"Fine… we will help… on one condition… you listen to any orders I give without question during this help and after this or you might as well try and fight the halflings on your own while you are still tied up… and don't even get me angered after we help… think of me as the new soon to be master of these lands and its only because of us passing through that we will help… that fine by you?" Emerald said with a tone that dared the farmer to argue.

The man shudders at the tone but knew he had no choice.

"A-Alight I'll listen. Please hurry."

Emerald lets the farmer go before he looks at Cedric and the minions.

"Alright, you heard the man, time to squash some pumpkins and force some halflings away from here." Emerald said before the minions cheered and start smashing pumpkins with glee as the Farmer looked happy about the pumpkins being smashed to make a path through.

Cedric watches as the minions continues to wreak havoc on the pumpkins and sweatdrops at how gleeful they were before the minions starts heading to the farm house.

As the farmer cheered more as more pumpkins were destroyed, Emerald saw a few short creatures run into a nearby building, best he could say were short people with mad looks in their eyes.

He then sent his minions into the building and the Minions wreaked havoc inside of the halfling infested building… so much so that it collapsed in on itself as a result and the nearby wooden gate broke that blocked the path broke as well.

The farmer was sad at first before sighing.

"Oh, well… I might as well have a wrecked farm than an infested one with those smelling Halflings."

"Indeed, but remember the deal, this place is owned by me now so if you get this place repaired, part of your crops or some money you get from it goes to me… remember that." Emerald said with a dominant tone to his voice as he looks at the weak willed and possibly insane farmer.

"Y-Yes… milord." The farmer said as he was still weary of Emerald.

Emerald noticed before he rolled his eyes.

"Oh don't worry, I won't be an ass about this, after I get this land under my control, I'll send some minions who can handle the pumpkin growing and what not so you don't have to and if they get bored and you make a quota of pumpkins, they can smash some in front of you to amuse you or something." Emerald said to show he wouldn't be an arrogant ruler after all of his business here was done with.

The farmer felt a bit better after hearing that.

"Thank you milord. I will make sure to spread the word about you for I am your lowly servant now." He said before trying to bow.

Though… that turned a bit comical when the man fell on his face and Emerald facepalmed before he helped the man up and used his sword to untie the poor man.

"There, now last I remember, Spree should be nearby since I believe there were a few landmarks that I recognized after we got here." Emerald said since he remembered this place being pretty festive looking.

The farmer was relieved to be free before looking at Emerald.

"Indeed. There is a path behind my house that would lead you to Spree. No doubt there's more of those little devils so be careful on your way there."

Shortly after that the minions start breaking pots and what not to clear the path while the farmer muttered about fixing the place up and growing marrows or something.

While the group went through the path, Gnarl somehow popped up again after some minions picked up some broken things or things on the ground for improvised weapons and walked alongside Emerald and Cedric.

"Minions will automatically equip any useful items they find… and often… Oh any useless items as well, but do not fear Milord, your weapons and armor are custom forged at the tower, we wouldn't dream of giving you any old steal-me-downs, no no no…" Gnarl said when he noticed Emerald looking at his gear he wore and the sword he held.

Cedric did had a question to ask.

"Say Gnarl. You gave Emerald the armor before he can command the Minions. Could he command them without it?"

"Hmmm… well that is a bit of a doozy to answer, you see first off one has to be really evil in order to instill fear into his army naturally and… while easily angered, Milord is not quite evil as the previous overlord since he was a despicable hero…. Same with yourself whether you like it or not... so I whipped up an amplifier which will allow him to control the minions since its multiplies his evil energy a few fold, in this case it's him forcing his will onto them for various commands but the Minions don't mind since we live to serve… once he gets more evil and what not he will be able to just command us without issue like a true Overlord should, it also has a more useful function that will be necessary later to allow him to give separate commands to various types of minions, think like this, say you try and have the browns guard a spot to block enemies but in another you want to control say the reds after we find their hive, however in order to do so right now… it would just confuse the reds since the command wouldn't influence them, see the glowing bit on his left gauntlet?, it has five settings, one for controlling all, or one for controlling a separate type of minion like browns or reds, the color corresponds to what type he controls, though on all its brown now since there are no other types to command, but I can explain more later, lets just say that the gauntlet is a training tool of sorts, anyone can control minions as long as their will is strong enough… I mean aside from myself and the unique Minion… do you really think the rest of them can make a command worthwhile?" Gnarl said while he glanced at a minion who was laughing up a storm as he ran after Emerald like a happy puppy at the ready to attack as he… wore a pumpkin on his head with eye holes for sight.

Cedric sweatdrops at the sight before he looks at Gnarl.

"You have a point there."

"Indeed, its a cold cruel reality I know but an overlord needs minions and minions need an overlord, symbiotic in a sense and if an Overlord doesn't exist, might as well make one right?, glad my brain mutated so I can have thoughtful thoughts or I might as well be a blabbering idiot." Gnarl said while Emerald sent his minions to kill some sleeping halflings blocking the path to a raised bridge while a dark mist emits from them.

"See the clouds that rose from those dead halflings?, that's evil energy, it gathers in us evil creatures, you will learn most of it in time master." Gnarl said to Emerald as he, Cedric, Gnarl, and the minions continue along the path and Gnarl was surprised and shocked to see a large round glowing orb… in the middle of a pumpkin patch that was filled with oversized pumpkins.

"The Tower Heart!, the Halflings must have used it to grow pumpkins… the little fools… they have no idea of the real power it contains, Clear the Pumpkins and lets get it back to the tower!" Gnarl said as Emerald nods and sends his minions to start smashing pumpkins, he even helped out with the larger ones which left Gnarl with Cedric.

"Hmmm… hey Gnarl? Earlier you said I would control some minions in order for Emerald to get more powerful. Do I have to wear similar armor to do that or something?" Cedric said.

"Hmmmm… well that is an interesting thought but no, while the armor can be replicated and custom made for your tastes, the magics used to make the Gauntlet he wears is a hard process to replicate, not only that in order to prevent issues with conflicting commands if say you and Milord try to give different orders to the same minion, the one with the gauntlet or stronger will succeed since it might as well be the Mark of the Overlord, no offense but you seem… less evil then Milord right now so while you may command some minions on Milords orders, if you try and go out on your own, I doubt you will succeed, you seem easy to anger and what not but hatred is something not easy to match and while being betrayed by your former colleges is one thing, I doubt being left for dead would give the same level of hate that Milord has unless that Melvin underbelly did something truly horrible to you besides trying to make you power things for food." Gnarl said while he eyed Cedric.

"Still, I'm sure we can work something out, maybe have Milord give you some minions to train as an elite guard of sorts and your own personal squad so if complex orders are given, they won't be blubbering idiots about it." Gnarl said when he could see the perks of trained minions and someone with enough brains to lead them.

Cedric was interested after hearing that.

"Hmmm, that could work for me well."

"Good, though considering things, better get ready with that guard duty, seems all the minions have to carry the tower heart while Milord directs them." Gnarl said as he watched Emerald order the minions to pick up the tower heart and had them follow him.

"Right. Might as well get going then." Cedric said.

"Indeed… hey be careful with the Tower Heart!" Gnarl said before he said the other bit to the minions carrying the Tower heart and after Emerald and Cedric knocked down a weak wall, the group found that it led right back to the gate for easy travel.

Once there, the Minions placed the Tower heart on the gate and the Heart vanished.

"Alright, back to the tower we go so we can get our lord to full strength again." Gnarl said before he steps on the platform and vanished from sight.

Cedric looks at Emerald.

"This is gonna be one interesting journey."

"You said it, now lets get going before Gnarl wonders where we went to and gives us an earful." Emerald said before he walked onto the platform and vanished from sight.

"Yeah." Cedric said before he walks onto the platform and vanished as well.

* * *

**Tower/ throne room/ Emerald, Cedric, Gnarl, Minions**

When Emerald and Cedric got to the throne room, they saw the Tower heart floating above the pool of water.

"There, it is back where it belongs, this is the heart of the tower, sire, it will play a vital role in helping establish your dark domain." Gnarl said as the Tower heart floats to sink beneath the water.

"It will allow you to visit the Tower whenever you wish and provide access to all of the towers resources." Gnarl said before he noticed something and smirks.

"And look Sire, seems the Tower Heart has brought you a gift, seems you now can control 10 minions." Gnarl said while Emerald raised an eyebrow at that.

"Why 10?, can't I control more?, why limit me?" Emerald asked while crossing his arms as Gnarl chuckles a bit.

"Well… say its a training tool to help you ease into ruling an army, besides it will help you get used to the blabbering of the minions and having so many will drive anyone insane unless trained to withstand it." Gnarl said as Emerald hums while Gnarl noticed something over the throne.

"Hah!, and it seems to have retained one of its spells, the Fireball spell, Robust fellow, might have known he'd make it." Gnarl said while Emerald just wondered what was with these items popping up out of nowhere, this wasn't a game after all so why the upgrades at odd times.

"Who's Robust?" Cedric said with a confused look.

"Never you mind Cedric, back to the matter at hand, Milord, I urge you to to find more of the missing tower objects, and I can explain more about the fireball spell at a later time, but for now you should rest up, thanks to the tower heart being here the recovery bed in your room should work at full power now so any pains or weak feelings you may have will be gone with a good sleep, we can work on getting other things as well like a crane so we can clear the debris later, but for now, time to rest and fully recover, then when you wake, we can really show this world a new level of evil." Gnarl said while he points to a nearby door near the throne that was fixed up to allow Emerald to enter with various boxes and whatnot as impromptu steps.

Emerald, though didn't want to sleep since he was out for a year, just yawned before he looks at Gnarl and Cedric.

"Alright, wake me if anything comes up." Emerald said before he starts walking away with a tired look on his face after he removed his helmet and carried it with him into the bedroom which left Cedric alone with Gnarl again.

"So what should we do in the meantime?" Cedric said.

"We wait that's what, could be a few days before our lord wakes since the Tower hearts natural magical energies will make our lord not only stronger then ever, but improve him as well, in the meantime I'll need you to scout some things out, you can even take a few minions with you if they will listen so you can scout out the area around Spree if you want something to do… heard Melvin Underbelly has been messing around in the area and he is a halfling if you remember right?" Gnarl said while he smirks at the angered look in Cedric's eyes at the mention of Melvin Underbelly.

"Oh that bastard." Cedric said with anger in his voice.

"I so want to kill him for what he did."

"In due time, you and Milord may know the area but what about after you went searching for Milord and when you were captured and used as a power source?, do you know what forces Melvin has?, do you know what he is capable of now?, because if not then I suggest gather intelligence and seeing what that Melvin and his men have been up to before we try and take that bloated halfling out for good." Gnarl said to give his advice for Cedric.

Cedric was thoughtful after calming down.

"Sadly, you're right since I don't want to go in blind."

"Indeed, but don't worry, I'm sure after our lord has his way with beating the crap out of Melvin, I'm sure he will be generous enough to let you have the finishing blow… after some torture of course." Gnarl said while he had an evil look in his eyes while he smirks at Cedric.

"Indeed." Cedric said before he starts to chuckle evilly as he thought of the misfortune that will come to Melvin.

Though the scouting and what not wouldn't be shown since after Emerald went to sleep, three days passed before he woke again with a groan of sorts from his bed.

"Ugh… what happened?" Emerald muttered as he got up from bed, he felt much better than before and with a quick trip to the lavatory to handle his business, he got dressed but felt… off… first off he felt much stronger then normal and when he put his gear on, he noticed that it was… different somehow, thicker, more demonic looking, everything, even had metal boots with soft insides to keep his feet comfy.

When he exits his room, he saw that the place looked much more decent and what not, granted the larger things would need to be moved by machine which was seen with a crane nearby but all in all, place looked well dusted and coming along nicely and Emerald saw Gnarl near the pool along with Cedric as well, and he was sporting a new set of duds it seems… not armor like but… more assassinish if that was a word.

Cedric was talking with Gnarl before he noticed Emerald.

"Hey Emerald. Enjoyed that nice sleep?" He said with a smirk since it was 3 days.

However when Emerald got close… that smirk turned into a shocked look while Emerald looked confused when Cedric… seemed shorter?

"Uh… yeah… did you shrink Cedric?, last I saw we were around eye level… but now I have to look down at you." Emerald said as Gnarl cleared his throat.

"You may want to look at a mirror later next time you are in the lavatory and fully awake Milord, but the tower heart had to… improve things since your body was greatly weakened, so it decided to augment your body to be like a proper overlord." Gnarl said as Emerald blinks before he looked down at his body, granted he was in armor but his waist didn't feel tight, his arms now fit the gauntlet properly and it looked ripped to hell and back… all in all, if someone knew Emerald before and someone tried to say he was Emerald now… well… they would call Emerald a liar since Emerald looked powerful and intimidating instead of weak looking like before.

"Wow… who knew all that sleep will give you a growth spurt." Cedric said.

"Oh haha… very funny, how long was I out anyway?" Emerald said while giving the duo a half lidded look.

"About three days Milord." Gnarl said which caused Emerald to sigh.

"Oh of course… what did I miss while I was out?" Emerald asked which made Gnarl chuckle.

"Well while it was tough doing for the first day, Cedric has started to make an elite group of Minions for him to order around when you are not calling the shots and we have been doing some recon on Spree and the nearby areas, seems Melvin Underbelly is planning some kind of feast and we were planning a way to get to him, we already got into Spree thanks to Cedric freeing some people from the halflings in some camp and found a few artifacts that increased your powers a bit further, Cedric also made it clear that he wanted the head of Spree to speak with you once you get there Milord so we can do something about Melvin." Gnarl said while Emerald hums.

"Not bad, especially you Cedric, nice job… bet it came with some… interesting rewards from a few ladies I take it?" Emerald said with a slightly amused tone to his voice.

Cedric chuckles a bit.

"Maybe." He said.

"Right, anyway I feel stronger than ever so let's get going, I'm ready to stretch my legs and possibly use them to kick some halflings clear across Mellow hills." Emerald said before he walked to the portal again and this time was able to instantly teleport to the gate in Mellow hills as soon as his foot touched the water which showed how the portal worked at full power.

Gnarl then looks at Cedric with an amused look.

"Well Cedric, like we talked about I'll stay behind to do the brainy stuff and pass messages to you and Milord from Milord's helmet, I can see and hear everything that comes from it so no worries about me missing anything." Gnarl said while he made a shooing gesture with his hands to get him to follow Emerald back to Mellow hills.

Cedric sweatdrops at that before shrugging as he goes into the portal.

* * *

**Mellow Hills/ Spree/ Bar/ Emerald, Cedric**

Emerald, after Cedric introduced him, was sitting in front of a man at a desk with ebony skin, dressed like a bartender with a thick belt around his waist and wore a red headband on his head while sideburns ran down his face.

"Greetings, back in Ruboria I'm called Archibaldamius Methuselah Wobbleboard III… but folks here just call me Archie, anyway thanks to Cedric here with those creatures of yours, we managed to get our people back from the halflings and their camp and says that you have an offer for us it seems." Archie said while Emerald sweatdrops at the long ass name and was glad to have the Archie nickname to use.

"Yeah… first off nice to meet you… Archie… anyway I'm planning on taking this fight to Melvin in the future and I want to be clear that we are not doing this for nothing… simply put I'm taking this territory from Melvin and ending the fucker personally since he and his other allies left me for dead and Melvin here took Cedric prisoner for his own food based whims… to put it as simply and as blunt as I can… this entire village is now mine once I get rid of Melvin and his goons… and before you object, Cedric here only has a small fraction of my minions at his disposal, around 5 from what I can see, currently I have 10, and while that may not seem like much at first that number WILL grow and thats just for minions that I can summon at once to personally fight with me… there are more just waiting back at the base where Cedric and I stay, and if 5 trained minions can cause those Halflings that much damage, how do you think a takeover of this place will be with an army of 15… Cedric showed me the camp and what not and lets say that camp was more threatening since those halflings had a cyclops with them… and just to answer a future question… no… I'm not kidding… Cedric was the only one who even tried to look for me and yet I heard rumors before we got here that I barely did jack shit from a few drunks when they talked about the 7 heroes and their two flunkies… guess who those flunkies are?" Emerald said while his eyes radiate with a green glow full of power when he didn't like to be called a flunky.

Archie blinks a bit at the reaction.

"Um well… judging from the story I guess it was… you two?"

"Indeed, the 7 heroes, Cedric and I, took out the previous Overlord… though it was mainly thanks to me tackling the fucker off a cliff… anyway the others left me for dead and ransacked his base which I now own and use as my own base… I am the new Overlord and sooner or later I'm making those who left me for dead pay and rebuilding the tower… besides I seem like the lesser evil at the moment since I heard and saw things that Melvin did that would make me seem pretty pleasant in comparison so I'll make you a deal… I'll bring you the had of Melvin underbelly and Spree becomes the first territory to conquer?, well… that is if Cedric leaves anything of Melvin intact, heard he has this unique looking crown so I'll bring that if Cedric doesn't crush Melvin's head under his boot hehe." Emerald said when the name Melvin got a rise or growl from Cedric just now.

Cedric frowns at the name as Archie was thoughtful for a second.

"Well.. considering things… I would rather be ruled by you than Melvin… as long as there is peace between us."

"Oh don't worry, as long as you pay as small tax to me or tribute some free crops once this land is back to normal, we should be fine, can even place some minions here to do various tasks like guard this place or handle manual labor, and if not… well… I'm sure there are ways for this village to compensate for the protection, unlike most I actually want to make sure no one gets abandoned and what not… anyway Cedric said something about missing food, we get that to you and the people have a better opinion of us correct?, well don't expect it to be free, getting food is one thing and Melvin is another so here is my condition for helping… bring a few ladies from around the village, some good looking ones before me and well… I'm sure you get the idea since A, this place won't have gold or crops worth much right now and B, my Minions, friend, and I will be risking our necks, as long as you can get some pretty women willing to come to us later, we will be pretty good and I heard Cedric was pretty popular after rescuing some people from that camp, though try and mess with me by sending anyone who looks like a granny… well…" Emerald said before he gripped a piece of nearby firewood… and just crushed it in his hand with a simple grip as warning and it was shattered into sawdust to boot.

Archie gulps.

"W-Wouldn't think of doing that… milord."

"Good, now about those directions to where the Halflings are based at so we can get your food back…" Emerald said with a grin on his face while the scene went to Emerald, Cedric, and quite a number of minions well on their way out of Spree which left Archie with a few villagers as they watched as Emerald and the others effortlessly kill a few nearby halflings since right outside one of the gates, there was some halflings stationed outside to prevent anyone from getting by… all in all Archie saw how strong Emerald and Cedric were when they effortlessly cut down a few halflings and the minions overran the rest.

"Wow they're good." One of the men said to Archie as he watched.

"Indeed, wonder what they could want if they manage to get all of our food back, what do you think Archie?" Another villager asked as he looks at their mayor.

Archie was silent for a bit.

"Well, all we have to do is trust them but for now… we need to… hook them up with some of our women and they have to be the most beautiful and not old."

Though as many men and some women were surprised, the scene went to Emerald and Cedric, after Emerald found a few upgrades, made their way deep into Halfling territory, and it seemed like they were getting ready to throw a party and after having the minions distract a cyclops while Emerald and Cedric killed minions… they were in the main food area of the halflings territory, or at least where the food items were held.

* * *

**Mellow Hills/ Halfling building/ Emerald, Cedric, minions**

After entering the building and Emerald summoning some minions, Emerald and Cedric worked their way through halfling after halfling who tried to attack them while the minions caused havoc around them and killing their own share of minions.

Though Emerald figured that making sure that they cleared the area first was important so they wouldn't have to come back later and thankfully after some looking around, they found some people held captive and some kind of tower object… inside of a fully grown intact pumpkin somehow… he wasn't even sure how that was possible but didn't question it.

But when the minions brought the object back, Emerald was told by Gnarl that he could now control 15 minions which was good since it meant more manpower.

Though it would be useful, they found out that some halflings had pulled out a couple lever from some switch which would have made it impossible to open a nearby door, even Emerald had trouble hacking away thanks to all the metal on the door which meant a scavenger hunt… thankfully after some work in a few areas they found the switches and went onto the next area.

* * *

**Mellow Hills/ Halfling Building/ Area 2/ Emerald, Cedric, Minions**

This time the group had to take a more stealthful approach when they had to work slowly to take out some halflings when the entire room was full of them… but thankfully they were distracted by all the food and women around them which left Emerald and the others to do their own things.

First off they had split up to get the lesser filled areas, one side had a kitchen area which Emerald took and the other was a dishwashing like area which Cedric took, after some killing on both ends and freeing some oversized mice who went after the halflings and being careful to not get the mice's attention, Emerald and Cedric with minions split between them gave the halflings a pincer attack that took all of their lives and as the women ran free, Emerald and Cedric took a moment to breath, the halflings were not that tough but they did have numbers and had to let the minions recover which was seen when the minions stuffed themselves with some food on various tables.

"Damn… they may not be tough but their numbers are ridiculous." Cedric said.

"Yeah, but handy since we can use their life force to make more minions, glad things went off without too much trouble, better take 5 before we go further." Emerald said before he removed his helmet and starts to eat and drink a bit of food to regain his strength.

"Hehe, no argument over here." Cedric said before he starts eating too after sitting down.

After some time eating, everyone was back to full power and ready for anything, which did help when they entered the true kitchen of the building… and boy were they glad for the energy because they had to fight some surprisingly big halfling chefs who used massive cleavers… nearly took the heads of a few minions to kill them but they somehow managed to end them and low and behold, they found the food that Spree needed and as Emerald and Cedric walked the minions with the food out, they ran into some people near some kind of stone pad which blocked the way for a moment.

"Oh you found it!, Spree is saved, thank you lord!" One villager said while another told Emerald to place the food on a the nearby stone stand.

"If you could just place the food here lord, we shall take it up to Spree." Another villager said while Emerald raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, but Archie better honor his end of the deal, it was a pain and a half to get." Emerald said as the minions moved to place the food on the stand, personally the minions were glad they didn't have to carry the large stack of food anymore since it was heavily packed.

"You have nothing to worry about. Mayor Archie honors his deals." One villager said.

"Yeah, has some of the prettiest ladies you will ever see in Spree, that is if you like country folk type pretty ladies." Another villager said which made Emerald shrug.

"Works for me, good luck with the heavy lifting, the rest of us will head on out now, place is pretty much cleared out of halflings so no need for a guard." Emerald said as Emerald, Cedric, and the minions worked their way outside and when they did, Gnarls voice was heard.

"Well, well, well it appears Melvin the halfling hero is all grown up… and out… pity he doesn't have the taste in music as he does food." Gnarl said as a magically sent image of Melvin was seen by Emerald and Cedric and… Emerald had to laugh when he didn't expect this.

"Holy fucking hell… I heard he let himself go but wow!, hehe… haha!, Cedric you sure you took only one year to find me, pretty sure this would be much longer with a body like that… or did he really go all out with the eating?" Emerald said before he really busts out laughing and had to hold his gut when the image really show how massive he was compared to a human… glutton doesn't even come close to how big Melvin got… he was like a walking boulder with stubby arms and legs now.

Cedric wanted to frown when he saw the image of Melvin but started laughing at the physique.

"O-Oh he did… Looked like a fucking pig when he ate." He said as he laughed more.

It took 10 minutes for him and Emerald to calm down and after they did, Emerald looks at Cedric.

"Well we can deal with him later, either that or wait for him to get a heart attack or explode…. Both seem pretty likely, either way I'm just wanting to relax so why don't we see what kind of beauties that Archie got for us huh?" Emerald said while he grins at Cedric.

"Hehe, works for me. Pretty sure Melvin will die if he tries to… walk." Cedric said before chuckling.

"Hehe, right, anyway lets get back to Spree." Emerald said before he leads Cedric and the minions back to Spree, and after the food was delivered, they paid a visit to Archie since he had more then enough time to find a few ladies from around the village.

* * *

**Spree/ Archie's bar/ Emerald, Cedric, Archie**

When the group got to Archie, they saw him coming out of his bar and saw Emerald's group and the food being brought into the village as well to boot.

"Hey Archie, we got the food that you asked for, you hold your end of the deal like that one villager said?" Emerald said when he walked up to Archie and his new height had him tower a bit over the barkeeper, Emerald used to be around 5 feet but now he was around 6 feet, nearly 7 shockingly enough so he was now like a giant among men.

Archie was a bit spooked by the full height of the Overlord before looking at Emerald in the eyes after looking up at his face.

"Y-Yeah. Made sure that they were beautiful and young looking. But not too young if I said it the wrong way."

Emerald however shrugged at that.

"As long as they are legal age I'm fine, mind leading us to them?" Emerald said with a calm tone to his voice.

"Absolutely." Archie said before he motions Emerald and Cedric to follow him.

That caused Emerald to send his minions away to do whatever around town as long as they don't cause trouble and followed Archie to where the ladies were at after going inside of his bar, it was a pretty big tavern and even had rooms on the second floor when it worked as an inn as well and a few people were around and drinking their asses off since things were starting to look up for the town now that Emerald and Cedric were around to free them from Melvin and his halfling horde.

"Wow, they are sure being festive." Cedric said as he saw the men laughing while being drunk.

"Well can you blame them, for a while we were under Melvin's thumb and now things are starting to look up." Archie said as he leads them to his office where they can talk in private and introduce some of the women in there and when Emerald and Cedric got inside, they saw 5 ladies there, and they did look pretty nice, bit rustic and what not but nice compared to most here, even Cedric recognized a few since he was here longer than Emerald was and was… rewarded by a couple who noticed him.

One woman, who appears to be an elf, though half from the looks of it while the other half was definitely human. One of her parents was either human or an elf so who knows?

She had long white hair that was tied in a ponytail. Her figure appears to be an hourglass figure type despite the lovely dress she wore as her bust was B-C size.

The next woman was an interesting case because even though she was a woman, she looked to be a pretty tough one as well with strong looking arms, much more than a simple workers would have, had orange hair which was strange since most had black, blonde, brown, or red hair, she wore a tank top, and wore some long pants tied with a belt and had some kind of round sunhat on her head, she had C cup breasts and was a few inches taller then the rest of the ladies and had a piece of straw in her mouth that most likely was grown in a field.

The next woman was a full human with black hair that had pigtails. Her skin looked a bit tan as she wore a shirt and shorts which shows off her legs as her bust size looked almost D size.

The next was a woman with lower black length black hair, she had blue eyes and pale white skin, she seemed to wear a simple blue dress with a small thin coat and seemed like the intelligent type thanks to the satchel on her side with a large book in it.

The Final woman was surprisingly… not human at all, seems like she was a woman with… greenish scales down the sides of her head?... which had brown hair on top of her head where the scale part didn't cover for a mohawk like look, though the style wasn't invented she could have coined it by accident but it fell to the right side of her head... she had A to B sized breasts and a thin body but wore a small dress which didn't hide much, guess the scales helped with her keeping warm or safe or something.

Two of the women, the one with the pigtails and the one with the long black hair perked up a bit when they saw Cedric.

"Hey Cedric, you were one of the guys helping again?, gotta say you seem to be coming around here a lot for a good lay huh?" The pigtail woman said while she grins lustfully at Cedric while the woman with black hair giggles.

"Indeed, seems its true what they say, werewolf like beings really do love willing women." The black haired woman said when she got next to the pigtailed woman while Emerald looks at Cedric when it sounded like this was a repeat visit for him.

"Damn straight." Cedric said as he stared lustfully at the two women.

Emerald had a half lidded look on his face when the two women walked up to Cedric with lustful looks in their eyes and Emerald looked at the other three.

"So… while Cedric deals with those two… mind if I hear your names ladies?" Emerald asked when he looks at the half-elf woman, the orange haired woman, and the green scaled woman, she had ebony skin on the rest of her body when he got a better look at her.

The half elf woman spoke.

"I'm Abigail."

The Orange haired woman removed the straw from her mouth for a moment to answer.

"Name's Sally." The orange haired woman said before she placed the straw back in her mouth and the scaled woman, though nervous, looks at Emerald.

"Lilica." The scaled woman said which made Emerald hum.

"Nice name, names Emerald." Emerald said when he introduced him to the three ladies and removed his helmet to show his now more angular and handsome face, unlike before when it was more rounded, it was like his head was changed to look handsome as well and his long brown hair flowed down his back which caused all the ladies, even the one with Cedric to blush a bit when they thought Emerald was supposed to look like an ogre or something, looked like an adonis instead.

"Wow… for a second there… I thought you would be… an ogre or something." Sally said.

Emerald sweatdrops and gave her a half lidded look.

"Wow thanks." Emerald said before he looks at Cedric.

"Well Cedric, better take those ladies with you unless you want to add a third lady to your group." Emerald said while he turns to look at Cedric.

Cedric was thoughtful before looking at the two women.

"What do you think? Want to add a third member to our little group?" He said with a smirk.

"Hmmm…, depends, I don't mind personally but what about the others?" one of the woman with Cedric said, the pigtail woman before she looks at Sally.

"Hey Sally, you interested." The Pigtail woman said while Sally shrugged and used her teeth to hold the straw in her mouth.

"Nah Rebecca, figured you and Zoey can have the guy for yourself, besides someones gotta make sure Lilica doesn't burn another bed again hehe." Sally said with a teasing grin on her face while Lilica blushed brightly from that.

"Oh come on! That only happened one time." Lilica said in and embarrassed tone.

"Yeah, on a fancy bed my folks saved up to get me for my birthday and we tried to break it in… granted was worth it to see you squirm like that but still… cost a lot." Sally said while she and Lilica messed around a bit while Emerald hums from how friendly they were but Lilica seemed shy around others when she looks at the others though she looks at the elf hybrid named Abigail.

"So… not sure what that Lilica woman is exactly thanks to the scales but your half elf right?, why live here and not in the Evernight forest?" Emerald asked which caused Abigail to sigh.

"My father pretty much as you humans would say… hit it and quit it and then he goes and turns the Evernight forest into some kind of horror show, his name is Oberon Greenhaze if you don't know." Abigail said while Emerald and Cedric froze in shock.

"I'm sorry but… did you say… Oberon?... powerful high elf?... though obnoxious was known as a hero?" Emerald said while Abigail looked confused.

"Yeah… he pretty much got with my mother before he left on some journey years ago and pretty much left her shortly after and just a few years ago was called away to be this hero by some guy called the Wizard… though why as Wizard would title himself after job I'll never know." Abigail said while Emerald… looked angered… same with Cedric but to a lesser extent for some reason.

The woman with Cedric blinked in confusion.

"What's with you two?" She said.

"That bastard of a… _hero… _was part of a group of 7 that betrayed us." Cedric said with anger in his tone.

"Yeah… and while we joined later, the group was 9 heroes instead of seven but thanks to them leaving me to die after I fucking tackled the former Overlord over a cliff, Cedric here was the only one to try and look for me but seems some of most of it was as a prisoner to Melvin when he wanted to try and use Cedric as a power source for some food cooking item." Emerald said while he frowned at the mention of Melvin or even the former hero Oberon or the 7 heroes in general.

The women were shocked at the story.

"S-Seriously?" Sally said with wide eyes.

"Yeah, I looked smaller like a normal human's height and looked underwhelming surprisingly enough but could still fight decently from training from the Wizard and some swordplay before I was altered thanks to an artifact that the FORMER Overlord used, fully restored me from my near death state to what I am now, and ask Cedric for details about that capture by Melvin thing, must have been underhanded or trickery because I don't see that fatass doing much besides rolling over people." Emerald said when he frowned at Sally.

The women blinked before they looked at Cedric.

"Believe me… it wasn't pretty. But I swear… when I see that fat bastard… I will laugh when I see the look on his face when I cut his head off."

"If he doesn't explode, looks like he could pop at the slightest poke… anyway lets get away from this annoying subject by talking to you… Lilica was it?" Emerald said when he looks at the green scaled/ebony skinned woman.

"Y-Yeah?" Lilica said which caused Emerald to chuckle.

"Relax, not doing anything strenuous… yet… figured I should get to know the ladies I'm about to please after all… so… you some kind of hybrid?" Emerald said which made Lilica blush a bit.

"Y-Yeah…. Dragonkin on my dads side before he ran into my mom… 1/4th dragon with me and 3/4th human so that's why I mainly look human but still look strange compared to most." Lilica said while she blushed a bit when Emerald and Cedric looked surprised.

"Seriously?, wow, guess that explains the fire thing huh?, seems Sally really gave it to you good to get you to breathe fire like that." Emerald teasingly said while he gave Lilica and Sally lustful looks.

Sally chuckled.

"You have no idea."

"Hehe, so Lilica… you sure about staying for this… I checked and just long story short… I measured and after my body was altered… my hidden sword is now a hidden greatsword if you get my meaning." Emerald said with a teasing grin on his face when he looks at Lilica.

Lilica blushes a bit brightly for a moment.

"Y-Yes. I'll stay."

"Hehe, great, what about you Abigail?, Sally?, you two staying in this group?" Emerald asked while he looks at the half elf hybrid and human.

Both women were thoughtful for bit as they tried to decide who to go to.

"Hmmm… eh I'll stay with Emerald here. Like I said, need to make sure Lilica doesn't burn the next bed."

While Lilica blushed at that, Emerald looks at Abigail.

"What about you Abigail?, granted Cedric and I are probably going to kick your old mans ass but with pretty good reason… though need to see what you mean about him turning Evernight into a nightmare." Emerald said while he had a feeling that place was the next stop on his list of places to take over.

Abigail looks at the men for a bit and was quiet for a bit.

"Well… I wouldn't actually care what you two will do to my... _father _since the bastard doesn't know about me or cared to check on my mother but… if I have to choose… I would say… Cedric." She said making Cedric grins in excitement.

"I see, well guys let's get going and Archie… nice with picking the ladies, anyway we will be using a couple rooms so try and not bug us for a bit unless there is an emergency." Emerald said to the mayor of Spree with a grin as he placed his arms around Sally and Lilica after putting his helmet on and starts guiding them out of the room.

Archie sweatdrops as Cedric chuckles before looking at the three ladies that chose him.

"Well then my dears, shall head to our own room?" He said as he lustfully grin at the trio.

"Indeed, seems you'll have 3 ladies to take care of, hope you can take all of us sugar." Rebecca said with a teasing tone to her voice when she remembered Cedric being winded after his time with her and Zoey before she and Zoey walked out of the room with swaying asses.

Though Cedric did blush in embarrassment, he did lick his lips after looking at the duo's asses before looking at Abigail.

Abigail chuckles before she walked by him.

"Better get to it wolfy, otherwise I may go to that friend of yours if you are too winded from having fun with Rebecca and Zoey." Abigail said while her own ass swayed a bit and while not as round as Rebecca's or as thin as Zoey's, it looked plentiful enough to really stare at.

Cedric blinked after hearing that before having a determined look.

"Oh it's on." He said before going after the trio.

Archie sweatdrops when he saw that before sighing and made a mental note to get someone to clean the rooms later.

* * *

**Emerald's room/ Emerald, Sally, Lilica**

When Emerald got to the room with the two ladies in it, he saw that Sally was leading this when she was giving Lilica gentle kisses and petting her sides… seems Sally was the dom and Lilica was the sub in their relationship if there was one.

Lilica blushes as she returns the kiss and rubs Sally's back a bit.

Emerald smirks as he watched the sight as Lilica and Sally undress one another while Emerald carefully removed his armor so he wouldn't disturb the two ladies before them.

It was a bit before Lilica and Sally were fully nude. Though Lilica still blush a bit.

Emerald licks his lips when he liked what he saw from both ladies, while Sally was more shapely, she was muscular as well, and while petite, Lilica looked sexy as hell… even had a dragon like tail above her ass which was hidden by her dress.

Emerald fully undressed except for his underwear, and there was a massive bulge in his underwear which was barely contained.

Lilica blushes as she looks at Emerald's physique before she sees the bulge as Sally licks her lips.

"My my, definitely a body of an Overlord. Though I can't wait to see that powerful weapon you're hiding." Sally said.

"Well why not get those sexy asses over here and reveal my hidden weapon." Emerald said as he gestures for Sally and Lilica to approach him.

Sally walked with the sway of her hips and Lilica followed but she was a bit nervous despite her experience.

Thankfully for Lilica watch as Sally did the work with pulling Emerald's underwear down… and the two women had to move to the side to avoid a monster of a cock that nearly hit them on the head and it was at a shocking 13 inches in length and 3 in width while Emerald smirks at their dumbfounded looks.

Lilica blushes brightly as she stares at it with a surprised look as Sally couldn't believe it.

"W-Whoa… how are you able to not walk funny with this… monster between your legs?"

"Eh, bit of practice and had my underwear enchanted to not rip, anyway you want to keep asking questions… or you want to get a good feel for my cock?" Emerald said while he stroked his cock to life and it stands tall in front of Lilica and Sally.

Both women blush brightly when they saw it.

The two didn't move a bit before Sally took initiative and grabbed Emerald's dick with one hand before stroking it herself. She can even feel the vein on the base.

Emerald shuddered at the touch while his dick lightly throbbed in Sally's hand.

Sally blushes as she kept stroking Emerald's dick as Lilica watches a bit.

Emerald noticed and grins at the Dragonkin woman.

"Get over here my dear and let's see how good those lips are." Emerald said with a lustful look in his eyes.

Lilica blushes brightly after hearing that before she nods her head as she got closer to Emerald.

That caused Emerald to grip Lilica on the back of her head and pulled her in for an intense kiss which was made more intense when he slipped his tongue into her mouth and moved his hand to grip her ass to tease her a bit.

Lilica blushes brightly as she muffled into the kiss before she slowly melts into it from the feeling.

Emerald keeps the kiss up before he used a hand to pet Sally's head to show he liked what she was doing so far to his dick.

Sally blushes a bit from the petting before she took another initiative as she sticks out her tongue and starts licking the base of the dick a few times.

Emerald hums from the feeling and used a hand to fondle Lilica's ass more while he enjoyed the feeling greatly when his fingers sunk in but didn't seem to harm Lilica at all when her ass was tough as well.

Lilica jolts a bit before she let out a slight groan but felt a little relaxed from that action before Lilica starts to slowly return the kiss to Emerald.

For a bit, Emerald keeps on fondling Lilica's ass and moved his fingers a bit lower and starts to mess with Lilica's folds when he gently rubbed them with gentle motions.

Lilica moans during the kiss before her tongue starts to interact with Emerald's tongue.

That caused things to continue like that before he looks at Sally.

"You know… it's going to take more to please me then simple licks you know." Emerald said while he smirks at Sally.

Sally smirks at Emerald.

"Alright then." She said before she opens her mouth and starts taking In Emerald's dick as much as she can despite a bit of gagging here and there.

Emerald groans from the feeling.

"Oh yeah, that's the ticket." Emerald groans out while he liked the feeling of Sally's mouth.

Lilica was surprised to see Sally actually doing that as Sally did all she can to try and take more of Emerald's dick in her mouth.

Though it was a failed attempt since Emerald's augmented dick was so massive and Sally needed to breath, but she did manage to get about 7 or so inches in her mouth which really surprised Emerald greatly but he kept his trap shut so to speak when he moans from the feeling.

Lilica was both surprised and a bit impressed with Sally even though she was a little worried for her friend.

Sally gave Lilica a reassuring look before, after taking a moment or two to adjust, she starts to slowly bob her head on Emerald's dick.

Emerald really groans from that and he surprised Lilica when he used a hand to reach around Lilica and hugged her a bit to him and fondles one of her breasts to not let her feel left out of the fun.

Lilica, though surprised, shudders at this action as she looks at Emerald with a cute blush on her face.

Emerald leaned down and licked at the side of her neck and was a bit amused from how the scales felt compared to Lilica's skin, had a tough yet soft combo going on.

Lilica shudders at the licking though she surprisingly likes it before she decides to lick Emerald's neck too.

For a bit, all that was heard was the slurping from Sally when she worked Emerald's cock good and Emerald mixing things up when he either made out with Sally or licked various parts of her body, but when Emerald didn't blow yet, Emerald pulled away from making out with Lilica and looks at her and Sally.

"Hey, what do you two say we change things up and I please you two now?, got to make sure the ladies I please enjoy themselves right?" Emerald said as he grins at the duo.

Sally and Lilica blinked after hearing that before Sally chuckled.

"Sure. No problem with that?" She said with a smirk.

"Great… why don't you two ladies lay on the bed and get ready for what I can do." Emerald said while he grins at the two.

Sally grins as well while Lilica blushes brightly before the duo were seen laying next to each other on the bed with their folds shown.

Emerald got between the duo and moved his hands to their folds and gently rubbed to see how they would react as he slowly worked his fingers inside them.

Lilica shudders from the rubbing as did Sally. But Sally hums from the touch before waiting to see what Emerald will do next.

That worked out for her when Emerald pushed his fingers deep inside of them and starts to finger their folds carefully but not being gentle to really get Sally and Lilica warmed up.

Sally and Lilica lightly groans as felt that before groan more while feeling Emerald's fingers going in and out of their pussies.

For a bit, Emerald keeps on working them good and could feel them getting close thanks to how worked up they were from the foreplay earlier and the couple minutes of fingering now and Emerald keeps on going with fingering them while he went a bit rougher and rougher until…

Both women moans in unison as their pussies tightens on Emerald's fingers before they climaxed on them.

Emerald in turn grins evilly when he keeps on fingering their quivering pussies and didn't care if his hands got drenched with their juices.

That action, made Sally and Lilica's orgasms get stronger as they continue to climax a little hard before tapping off at the 15 second mark.

Emerald pulled his fingers free and licked them clean while he waits for Sally and Lilica to recover.

After a bit, Sally and Lilica were fully recovered.

"D-Damn… that's some… s-serious fingering you did." Sally said.

"Y-Yeah… r-really… intense…" Lilica said while Emerald chuckles.

"Thanks, but now I believe its time for the main event… so… which one of you ladies want to go first?" Emerald said while his dick throbbed hard in full view after he stood up.

Lilica blushes when she saw that as Sally licks her lips.

"I'll take a shot at you." Sally said with a lustful smirk.

"Alright… spread those legs and lets get started." Emerald said with a lustful tone to his voice as he approached Sally.

Sally chuckles before doing just that as she spread her legs as wide as she can to show Emerald her soaked folds again.

Emerald chuckles before he gripped her hips and slid her so that her ass was was resting at the edge and Emerald rubbed the head of his cock on her folds to get his dick fully lubed up for what's to come.

Sally shudders as she feels that before she prepares herself for what comes next.

A moment later, Emerald gripped Sally's hips and pushed his hips forward which caused his dick to slowly enter Sally's pussy which stretches it wide from how large Emerald was.

Sally was a bit surprised when she didn't expect Emerald's dick to be that big as it enters in her pussy more.

"F-Fuck." She said before groaning.

"Heh… just relax… will help later when I really wreck this fucking tight pussy and make it hard for others to satisfy you." Emerald said with a grin on his face.

Sally blinks when she heard that before she tries to relax but still groans as her pussy kept getting stretched.

Emerald chuckles before he starts to thrust his hips and his dick pistoned in and out of Sally's pussy.

Sally groans again a few times before she begins to moan as her pussy tries to take shape of Emerald's dick.

While that happened, Emerald looks at Lilica and winked at her when he would show her a good time later and went back to fucking Sally at a harder rate.

Lilica blushes brightly when saw that before blushing more when she sees Sally moaning loudly which meant that she was starting to enjoy it.

"O-Oh yes! Really get in deep!" Sally moans before wrapping her legs around Emerald's waist.

Emerald just got an evil look in his eyes.

"Hehe… alright… you want deep… might as well give it." Emerald said while she starts to glow with magic as he strengthened his body more, thanks to the armor and the Tower Heart and Emerald starts to get a hang of enhancing or manipulating his body and his body starts to bulk up more while he grins at the slightly paling look that Sally had when she realized that she may not come out of this room the same.

Lilica was now worried as Sally had two words in her mind.

'_Oh… fuck.'_

That thought was all she could think when Emerald thrusts his hips with serious power and Sally's womb was barraged by Emerald`s dick and a large bulge was seen again and again as a result.

Sally's eyes roll in the back as she moans loudly from the very intense fucking that she was receiving.

Emerald then leaned down and took Sally's right nipple into his mouth and sucked on it hard while he used a hand to play with Sally's free breast.

That action made Sally groans and moans loudly as she slowly starts to give out a slight fucked up look on her face as Lilica watches with a very bright blush on her face.

For a bit, Emerald keeps on fucking Sally more and more while he could feel her getting closer and closer as time went on while Emerald could feel her orgasm getting closer and closer until….

Sally groans loudly as her pussy tightens around Emerald's dick before climaxing hard on it.

Emerald however just keeps fucking Sally while Lilica watched as Emerald had surprising stamina and durability and had a thought when it seemed Sally couldn't take Emerald fully.

'_Oh my… Emerald has more stamina than any of the men in the village. Not sure if Sally will be able to walk for a few days after this… maybe a month.'_

Though Lilica did blush when she remembered that she was next… and unlike Sally… she wasn't so outgoing as the country girl under Emerald.

"Oh fuck… Oh fuck!... OH FUCK!" Sally moans loudly as her pussy keeps tightening around Emerald's dick a few times.

Emerald just keeps on pleasing Sally and could feel his own orgasm approach and pulled his head off her breast.

"Better get ready Sally… about to blow." Emerald said while he gripped Sally's hips and really thrusts his hips at a rapid rate with intent to break Sally's pussy now.

Sally couldn't say anything as she was too busy feeling the intense pleasure as her face looked a bit more fucked up.

A couple more thrusts were felt and Emerald forced as much of himself as he could deep inside of Sally and his semen blasts into her womb with intense force, so much so that her womb bloats before sperm starts to flow from her folds around his dick when the pressure was too much for her to take.

Sally moans very loudly with her tongue hanging out as climaxed again on Emerald's dick as Lilica blushes brightly when she sees her friend's womb bloating. It was like if Sally was a few months pregnant.

For a bit, Emerald rides out his orgasm before he tapped off with a groan nearly 20 seconds later and gave a big breath of relief when he felt greatly relaxed right now.

Sally taps off a few seconds after Emerald, and was trying to catch her breath as her body shook a bit.

Emerald cracked his neck a few times and pulled himself free of Sally's destroyed folds and whistles at how much flowed out of her.

"Hehe, damn… gotta say that was one intense fuck… well… if anything does come out of this I'm willing to help pay and what not to raise a kid… hopefully after all this is over with and what not… anyway I'll leave you to recover for now… so… Lilica…" Emerald said while he sends the quarter dragonkin a lustful smirk.

Lilica jolts as she blushes brightly when she realized that she was next.

A moment later, Emerald moved to kiss Lilica on the lips to really work her up again.

Lilica blushed brightly before she melts into the kiss and hugs Emerald a bit before returning it.

Emerald pets her back for a moment before he moved to have Lilica lay on her back and Emerald moved to stand near her while he gripped her ankles and had the head of his dick at her folds.

"So… gentle… or rough as hell?" Emerald asked while he smirks at the Quarter Dragonkin.

Lilica blushes brightly in a cute way.

"A-A little gentle… for now so I could get use to your… dick before you can be… r-rough."

Emerald chuckles and gave Lilica a wild grin.

"Alright… better relax because..." Emerald said before he slowly pushed his hips forward and his dick was slowly pushed inside of Lilica's scaly pussy and it gripped his cock tightly.

Lilica groans a little as she feels Emerald's dick going inside her pussy before trying to relax.

Emerald just slowly pushed his dick deeper while stopping every now and then to let Lilica relax and was a bit surprised when she could take 8 inches into her without much issues, guess being a Dragonkin, even a quarter would make her body a bit different then full humans.

Lilica kept groaning as she feels her pussy was now trying to match the shape of Emerald's dick before Lilica whimpers.

Emerald stopped moving when he heard the whimper and though he was an Overlord, he did have a soft spot for ladies and waits for Lilica to adjust more to the size of his dick.

Lilica appreciated that before she took a moment or so to fully adjust abit.

She then looks at Emerald.

"Y-You can continue."

Emerald nods before he slowly pulled his dick free of Lilica's pussy and pushed it back inside while he enjoyed the feeling of how tight Lilica was, it was like she was trying to milk his cock for all he had or something.

Lilica groans a bit before she slowly starts to moan while making sure to adjust more of Emerald's dick inside.

For a bit, Emerald slowly repeats his actions while he lets Lilica enjoy herself while Sally starts to come to after she managed to recover from the fucking she just went through.

"W-Wow… that was…wow." Sally said as she was still giddy from the intense fucking she got.

Though she didn't get much of a response but moaning and groaning when she heard Lilica having her own fun and looked over as Emerald gave her an intense but careful fucking when he starts to get a bit serious with the Dragonkin woman.

Sally was a bit surprised when she saw this as Lilica starts to moan more as she really begins to relax from the pleasure she was getting.

Emerald saw Sally and grins when he had an idea.

"Hey Sally, sorry but I'm a bit busy… but if you want more, bring me my gauntlet… the one with the glowing bit on it." Emerald said while he thrusts his hips a bit harder and his dickhead hits Lilica's cervix again and again.

Sally was a bit confused before shrugging as she went to get Emerald's gauntlet while hearing Lilica moans a bit loud.

A moment later after stopping his fun with Lilica for a moment, Emerald equipped it and a moment later he gave the command for his minions to come to him and a couple minutes later, all of Emerald's 15 minions were in the room and giving Sally and Lilica lustful looks.

"Not sure how well equipped these guys are but they did help with getting the food, think you two sexy ladies here can give them a proper reward?, should be interesting right?, should also be good incentive to get some of these guys in your good graces as well since I may put some in charge of this place as guards when I'm not around." Emerald said while he grins at Sally while he went back to fucking Lilica as the minions looked surprised but all 15 gave Sally and Lilica lustful looks as while not as big as Emerald, they all had many tents in their loincloths when they look at Sally and Lilica's bodies.

Lilica was surprised when she saw the minions before moaning again as Sally didn't expect that she sees the minions and their tents.

The minions lick their lips while Emerald smirks and he spoke up.

"So Sally… I'm a bit busy with Lilica here so think you can take those guys?" Emerald said like he was challenging Sally right now.

Sally was a bit quiet before she chuckles.

"Well… depending on what these guys can do besides fighting and killing, need to see what they're packing.

Emerald chuckles before he looks at the minions.

"Well you heard her fellas, time to see what you guys are packing and see if it will impress this lady here." Emerald said and that was all the Minions could take before they ripped their loincloths off and showed surprisingly big 7 to 8 inch dicks that were 2 in width… and since they were naturally short, they were pretty big for guys of their size… guess the size made up for their short height or something.

Sally hums as she looks at the Minions.

"Not bad. So who wants to go first?" She said with a smirk.

Though… seems the minions had other ideas when 5 quickly hopped onto the bed and rushed Sally and when she was pushed onto her back, one minion got on her stomach and gripped her breasts and starts to fuck them when he pushed them around his cock, another went to her head and forced his dick deep into her mouth and facefucks her, two went to her hands to get stroked off and another surprised her when it starts to fuck her ass when it pushed its cock deep inside of her and another minion joined in and pushed itself deep into her folds and starts to fuck her pussy while the rest of the minions wait their turn while they stroke themselves off.

Sally was caught off guard by these actions but wasn't gonna be outdone as she stroke the two Minions's dicks hard.

The minions groan when they felt her hands glide on their dicks while the other minions moan when they loved the feeling of Sally's various body parts on their cocks.

Emerald in the meantime chuckles in amusement when he saw that before he looks back at Lilica and fucked her a bit rough now.

"Hehe, seems Sally is well taken care of… think I should bring some over here?" Emerald said while he gave Lilica an evil smirk of sorts that had lust in it as well.

Lilica blushes a bit brightly.

"I-If you want to."

Emerald chuckles again before he used his gauntlet covered hand to gesture for some minions to approach and to keep her at some ease, Emerald only brought over 3 for now, two went to stand next to her while they stand near their hands and one stands near Lilica's head while all three Minions give her lustful looks.

Lilica blushes brightly at the looks as she feels a bit nervous before she decides to copy a bit of what Sally was doing before Lilica grabbed the two Minions's dicks and starts to stroke them.

The two minions getting stroked lightly groan from the feeling while their cocks throbbed a bit in Lilica's hands, some pre even dripped from their dicks which helped slicked their dicks up for slightly faster stroking as the third minion looked at them and looked at Lilica to see what she would do after he angles his cock to her mouth.

Lilica blushes a bit brightly when she noticed the third minion and realized what he wants before Lilica opens her mouth and sticks out her tongue before she starts licking the head a bit.

The minion shuddered a bit and pushed half of its dick into her mouth with an evil look in its gaze when it loved the caught off guard on her face.

Lilica was a bit surprised at first before she tries to accept it and starts bobbing her head a bit on the third minion's dick.

"Ohhh… scaly lady really knows how to use the tongue." The minion said before he moved to have his feet on both sides of Lilica's head to give her a better angle so she could suck his cock with better ease so her neck wouldn't hurt later.

Lilica blushes at the compliment as she continues to suck on the third minion's dick as she strokes the other minions's dicks more.

The minions moans and groans from the feeling while Emerald had an amused look on his face before he starts to thrust his hips at a fast rate now and his dickhead barraged her cervix again and again.

Lilica muffly moans as she continues to please the minions before she actually wraps her legs and tail around Emerald to make him go deeper.

Emerald was a bit surprised by that and just grins before he used his magic to strengthen his body and he thrusts his hips at a harder and faster rate and his dick hits Lilica's cervix harder and harder while her cervix starts to give way right and as she got close to cumming… Emerald's dickhead busts into her womb.

Lilica moans more as she felt her climax approaching which somehow made her double her efforts on pleasing the minion trio.

That caused the three minions to moan and the two getting stroked thrust their hips in time with Lilica's strokes while the Minion with his dick in Lilica's mouth fucked her mouth at a harder rate and could feel his orgasm approaching as time went on, same with the minions and Emerald while they continue to have their fun.

It wasn't long before Lilica moans loudly and climaxed on Emerald's dick as the Quarter Dragon woman's pussy tightens around it.

That caused Emerald to grit his teeth and snarls when he blew his load inside of Lilica's womb and it slowly bloats as a result while the Minions with Lilica snarls as well and blew their own loads on her or in her mouth with the minion in her mouth gave her a surprisingly large load.

Lilica groans from feeling the two minions's cum on her breasts while gagging a bit as she felt the third minion's cum filling up in her mouth before she tries to swallow it as best as she can.

She was somewhat successful but parts of the minion's load got on her chin and cheeks but she managed to get most of it while all the minions and Emerald tapped off 15 to 20 seconds later and all of them pulled free or away from Lilica to see how she was doing after an intense fucking like that.

Lilica, after tapping off, gasps for breath as she tries to enjoy a bit of the afterglow after making sure that the cum in her mouth was gone.

That caused Emerald to smirk.

"So… think you can go more?" Emerald asked while he grins at Lilica while Emerad's load leaked from her folds and semen dripped from her body and onto the bed.

Lilica was able to recover a bit before looking at Emerald.

"Y-Yes." She said.

Emerald grins and made a gesture with his hand and the remaining 6 minions hopped on the bed and starts their own fun with Lilica when she was lift a bit as a minion slipped under her and slipped its cock into her asshole before she could stop him while another went where Emerald was and shoved its cock into Lilica's pussy, two more went to get stroked off as well, one went to get a blowjob, and another even went to use Lilica's tail for an impromptu tailjob… all in all the Minions had the time of their life with Lilica right now when they really thrust their hips in no time flat.

Lilica was groans and moans a bit loudly as her face starts to look a bit fucked up as she sucked one minion's dick while using both her hands and tail to stroke the other 3.

For a bit, everything went well before Emerald checks on Sally's group and saw that a few minions has already finished with her, 4 to be exact and were panting for breath, two with her pussy and ass, and two getting stroked off were finished which left the one with her tits and mouth the only ones getting pleased but even the one getting a titfuck couldn't last much longer when it pushed its pelvis to the undersides of her breasts and groans when it unloads on her chest.

Sally moans as she felt the minion's cum on her chest as she groans from having her ass and pussy pounded.

Granted she just finished getting fucked by two minions but the afterglow was intense and Emerald got an evil smirk when he approached Sally and with his dick iron hard, aimed it right at her ass while she couldn't see him and after gripping Sally's hips out of the blue, Emerald starts to force himself deep in Sally's asshole while the minion getting sucked off groans when he came hard in Sally's mouth with surprising force.

Sally's eyes widened before groaning loudly as she gags a bit before trying to swallow the minion's cum in her mouth.

For a bit, the minion rides out his orgasm and pulled free to fire a few shots onto Sally's face, having her closing one eye to keep the sperm off her eye while Emerald pushed deeper while the minion tapped off and pants for breath and gets off of Sally to recover and she saw a grinning Emerald as he keeps pushing himself much deeper and deeper into Sally's tight but lubed ass.

Sally groans before she tries to speak up.

"A-A… little heads up… w-would've been n-nice."

Emerald just chuckles and just starts thrusting his hips and his dick really tried to mine Sally's ass.

"Well considering you had your mouth full, doubt I would have gotten an answer… besides think of it like a surprise of sorts." Emerald said while he thrusts his hips at a steady rhythm and watched Sally's breasts bounce with each thrust.

Sally groans as for a bit before looking at Emerald again.

"W-Well… I was actually surprised at first." She said before groaning more.

"Hehe, then better brace yourself because that surprise was a simple thing compared to what I'm about to do to this sexy ass of yours." Emerald said before he starts to smack her ass cheeks with one hand and pulled him into Sally at a faster rate while he groans a bit from the feeling of Sally's ass tightening at each smack.

Sally yelps from having her ass smack before she grinds her teeth a bit when she felt how rough Emerald was being to her ass.

For a bit Emerald keeps fucking her ass more and more while he could feel her ass twitching more and more on his dick until…

Sally groans loudly before she throws her head and climaxed hard on from her pussy again as her ass tightens more on Emerald's dick.

Emerald however just keeps on fucking her through her orgasm since he was nowhere near close to cumming yet.

Sally, after tapping off, was surprised that Emerald still had more stamina than she thought as she moans loud as time passes.

It took Emerald 10 minutes while he grinds his teeth together and fought back an orgasm when he wanted to let Sally have one last orgasm with him when he saw that she couldn't take much more.

After a minute or two, Sally groans loudly as she climaxed again with her ass tightening again on Emerald's dick.

A moment later, Emerald roars as his dick busts a nut in Sally's ass and really filled her up good which made her stomach bloat as a result while he pushed himself balls deep into her asshole.

Sally's orgasm got stronger as her face looks fucked up as she feels Emerald's cum filling her ass up.

For a bit, Emerald rides out his orgasm and a moment later, Sally got a funny look on her face and starts to cough up sperm a bit before Emerald tapped off 20 seconds later with a groan and enjoyed the afterglow.

Sally was able to stop coughing but still had a funny look on her face.

"W-Wow…"

Emerald had an amused look on his face before he pulled free of Sally's now destroyed ass and watched as sperm leaked from her ass.

"Hehe, you can pass out now, might as well give Lilica one more round before you two sexy ladies turn in." Emerald said while he cracked his neck a few times.

"O-Oh...Kaaayyy." Sally said before she went out in an instant before Emerald heard light snoring.

Emerald chuckles a few times before he looks to see how Lilica was doing… and was surprised to see that she was really sucking a Minion's dick while he was on his back and couldn't move from the pleasure while 3 other minions were down for the count, the other two were fucking Lilica as hard as they could while one laid under her and fucked her pussy while the one behind her now that she was on all fours fucked her ass hard, seems she was going strong now and seems Emerald awakened a sex fiend underneath the shyness.

Lilica was really having a pleased look on her face as she sucks the minion's dick as hard as she can as if her mouth had a powerful suction.

The Minion getting sucked off gave a strained yell when it came hard in Lilica's mouth, flooding it with his sperm and Lilica really sucked it all out of the groaning minion who could do nothing but watch it happen.

Though Lilica managed to get the cum, she still sucked the minion's dick hard before moving her body a bit to meet the last two minions's thrusts.

The other two minions did their best with fucking Lilica but the one in her pussy gave a strained cry when it came hard inside of her while the minion getting sucked off, who was forced to get erected again, gave a strained groan from the rising pleasure he was getting again.

Lilica giggles a bit as she uses her tongue to lick the head of the minion's dick a few times while bouncing her body more.

The Minion in Lilica's pussy couldn't do much more and fell out of her and onto the bed and groans when he came on her stomach and had to move away weakly which left the Minion in her ass which doubled its efforts in fucking Lilica while the minion getting sucked off was getting close again.

That made Lilica also double her efforts on sucking the minion's dick while thrusting her hips more with the last minion's dick in her ass.

A minute later, the minion in her ass groans loudly and came hard inside of her asshole and the Minion's nuts throbbed hard through it all.

Lilica moans as she feels her ass getting filled up as she sucked the last Minion's dick even harder to make him climax.

A moment later, the minion got a funny look on his face which was half/ecstasy half out of it when he blew his load into Lilica's mouth.

Lilica hums at the taste before she drinks it down and uses her hand to fondle the minion's balls.

The minion groans and while Emerald would have let the Minion suffer a bit, he did clear his throat to get Lilica's attention after the second Minion had to pull free of her ass and move away to recover.

Lilica blinks a bit before she takes her mouth off of the last minion's dick before looking at Emerald.

"Considering the situation… why not give that Minion a break and come for a real cock?, as you can see… Sally is out of it for now so mind taking her place?" Emerald asked while he gave Lilica a lustful look as his monster cock throbbed with need and one minion dragged the downed Minion away so that he could get a break.

Lilica licks her lips at that before looking at Emerald with lust of her own.

"Okay." She said before she actually went to jump into Emerald's arms.

Emerald, though a bit surprised, caught Lilica with his hands on her ass and her face was in front of his, thankfully before all this happened, he learned a cleaning spell from Gnarl so when he caught her, he used it and Lilica was clean in no time flat.

Once Lilica was clean, she instantly took initiative and smash her lips on Emerald's lips.

Emerald melts into the kiss in no time and had his tongue fight with Lilica's as he raised her ass into the air and aimed his dickhead at her folds and teasingly rubbed his dickhead on her folds to mess with her a bit… before slipping to tease her asshole… it was like he was trying to pick which to fuck first.

Lilica shudders as she kept the kiss up before she uses her tail to rub Emerald's ball sack.

Emerald shuddered from that and slowly pushed his cock right into Lilica's asshole, and if he thought Lilica being tight before was anything, her ass pretty much made it a fight for the century when her tight grip nearly forced him out a few times.

Lilica groans as she hugs Emerald while feeling more of his dick enter the half Dragoness' ass.

For a bit, Emerald keeps on going deeper into Lilica's ass and when he felt her pelvis touch his, he starts thrusting his hips and Lilica gave moans and groans when Emerald reached places that the minion in her ass couldn't before and had to pull away from the kiss to focus.

"Hmmm… Oh yes Emerald! Fuck me harder than your minions!" Lilica groans.

That caused Emerald to grit his teeth and growls while he focused more magic though his body and really thrusts his hips while lifting and lowering Lilica onto his cock at an intense pace which really pistoned his dick into her ass again and again just like she wanted.

Lilica was now really enjoying having Emerald's dick going in and out of her ass before she uses her tail again and lightly slaps Emerald's ball sack.

Emerald growls from each hit but just fucked Lilica at a harder and faster rate while she and Emerald felt their orgasms getting closer and closer until…

Lilica throws her head back and moans loud as she climaxed hard from her pussy as her ass became more tighter on Emerald's dick.

Emerald grits his teeth tightly before he pushed himself balls deep into Lilica and groans loudly when he floods her ass with sperm.

Lilica moans loud as her climaxed got stronger as she holds Emerald in a tight grip while waiting for him to ride out his orgasm.

It took Emerald 15 seconds before he tapped off with a groan and pants for breath while he felt how extended Lilica's stomach was on his own, it was like she was many months pregnant, though he did notice that Lilica was getting very tired if the look on her face was any indication.

Lilica, who taps off, tries to stay awake for a bit.

"A-Again." She said.

Emerald shook his head before he walks to the bed.

"Maybe later after Cedric and I take out Melvin, but for now, rest up Lilica because I'm hoping to really get it on with you at full power to celebrate." Emerald said with a grin on his face and he moved to lay next to the sleeping Sally while Emerald made sure Lilica stayed on top of her while a minion brought a blanket over for the trio.

"Thanks, anyway you guys go back to a nearby gate or rest in town and I'll call you guys later so we can take care of Melvin, do well and this could be a repeat reward." Emerald said with a grin on his face when he looks at his minions after getting the blanket on him, Sally, and Lilica.

"You can count on us Milord." One minion said with an excited look on his face.

"Good… now get going so these beauties and I can rest up well." Emerald said with a dominant tone to his voice.

The minions jolt before they exit out the room in a single file.

Though some had to be dragged out of the room when some were too weak to walk which now left the sleeping Sally with the tired Lilica and the relaxing Emerald.

Lilica felt her eyes about to close looks at Emerald.

"M-Make… sure you… come back to… m-make… egg." She said before falling asleep.

Emerald blinks at that before he chuckles at that before he fell asleep but not before muttering this.

"Maybe… after all of this is over and I rule the world." Emerald said before the scene fades to black.

* * *

**(End of Part 1… Part two will resume with a lemon with Cedric and his group before Emerald and Cedric fight Melvin the Glutton, ending the first Arc of Overlord… the Game.)**


End file.
